Littlestream
"hi im little and the eighth doctor owns my soul" Little is probably most easily described as really bouncy, though not necessarily always in a happy way. Full of energy in one way or another, Little speaks in a somewhat destinctive style, most notably without almost any capitalization or punctuation other than the occasional exclamation mark, overuse of the emoticon uvu, and rather a lot of swearing, even when happy. They like a lot of things and dislike about the same amount of things. The fandomly falls definitively on the far end of the "like" side of the scale (reaching way into the "love" part of the section). Background Little joined the comm in April at the beginning of the fan event. They had become a part of the Hetalia fandom around the time the Christmas Event stopped updating, and had lurked on the comm for a short amount of time after finding it (mostly reading old threads, to be honest) before finally gathering up the courage to join in on the fun and insanity when the opportunity presented itself. They quickly fell in love with the atmosphere and became a part of the community (they hopes they are a liked part of it) Relations Sister - Gemma Role in the fandomly Nothing really specific. Causes explosions, gives hugs, and links to really stupid things. Oh and as a side note that is somewhat unrelated but at the same time sort of fits if Snake were president Little would be VP. Role in the Steve Wars They were only present for one battle, but helped rescue a bunch of nations. They probably did something else that was signifigantly less heroic during the battle too but seeing as they have a terrible memory they doesn't know what. Pairings they support *LietPol *So many others it's not even funny *Even more in other fandoms *Out of those the one that is most important to note is Fitz Kreiner/Eighth Doctor *who might also be known as little's precious dorky babies who they cry about a lot Other fandoms *Doctor Who (especially the Eighth Doctor Adventures novels!! If you read those and talk about them with them they will probably cry, they love them so much) *Supernatural *Welcome to Night Vale *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Science! (shush that's a fandom) *SINF *YuruYuri *Another *Homestuck *Divergent *King of Thorn *Gone (you know, that one book series... in general they are a fan of a lot of obscure(ish) fantasy and science fiction and horror book series) *Ib *Sherlock *a lot of other stuff Trivia *Their preferred pronouns are really anything but he, she, or it, but they is used in this article because it's easiest. *In addition to English, they speak German fluently (or at least close to fluently, seeing as they haven't spoken that much German recently), and some French and Dutch, and a little Turkish and Latin. *Their favorite emoticon out of every single one of them out there is uvu. *They have written over 30,000 words of fanfiction for their OTP but have not published any of it anywhere. *They have fallen madly in love with a girl who sat in front of them at a theater once, who they don't know the identity of and who they will probably never see again. This is the total extent of their romantic feelings so far. Okay some other stuff Little is really happy you're here on their page because they love you. All of you. Even if they don't know you all that well. Little is sometimes sad because they live in a place they really don't want to live in and they have a lot of stress because of school and because of their father but you all always make them feel better. They are eternally grateful and will always love you for always being there for them, and for being so accepting, and for being really funny and kind and stuff because wow. You are all wonderful and they are very glad the comm exists so they could meet wonderful people like you. <3 Category:Artist Category:American Category:Authoress Category:European Category:Female Category:North American